Two Special Agents
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: My take on what could happen at the end of each episode in Season 9.  WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. Tiva.
1. Each with a Badge

**This takes place right after "The Nature of the Beast." I know there are already a lot of NCIS Tiva Season Premiere one- shots out there, but I decided to keep this in the tradition of my stories "Forget Agent Barrett" and "Forget Mr. Miami" and do my takes on what should happen at the end of the episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the italicized lines or NCIS. Both belong to CBS and Bellisarius Productions.**

**Also, did anyone else (if you've watched M*A*S*H) feel like the conversation with Tony and Kate's sister seem a lot like the conversation with Hawkeye and Sydney Freeman?**

**Now I give you the first chapter of Two Special Agents**

Each with a Badge

"_All the girls you've dated have been dysfunctional." _Kate's sister had told him. He smirked thinking about when he told her that girl's with guns were hot. They were. However, when Kate's sister told him, _"That's what brings me back to Agent Barrett." _He became thoroughly confused. He had not been thinking of Agent Barrett holding a gun at all, but Ziva. He had looked at the badge covered in blood earlier and thought it was Ziva's. That was one reason he did not want to remember what had happened earlier. When he looked at the badge thinking it was Ziva's blood, his mind reverted to seeing her in Somalia. Tony sighed as he put his head on the pillow remembering she had asked him to spend some time with her. He should have taken her up on the offer. Slowly he closed his eyes hoping to finally catch some much needed sleep that was not filled with murders and crooked assignments.

Ziva stood outside Tony's hospital room. She had peeked in to find him asleep and was now unsure if she should go in or not. Tony had had a trying day and Ziva did not want to interrupt any peaceful sleep he could get. Ziva turned to leave when she heard a noise come from his room. Immediately, the newly named Special Agent opened the door of her partner's room. Realizing she had overreacted at the noise, Ziva went to sit in the chair close to his bed. At least sitting next to Tony would ensure his safety in her mind. As Ziva sat next to Tony, her mind went to the conversation she had had with him a week ago about their spending time together. She knew it was an odd request, but felt like she needed the old Tony back. She felt like she was losing him again and finding out about Tony's being in the hospital had not helped her. When she had been told, her mind reverted back to his car being blown up. Ziva looked over at Tony before taking his hand in hers. He was all she wanted right now and oddly enough, that did not scare her.

**Review!**


	2. Each with a Past

**Thanks for the positive feedback from the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the new chapter for "Restless." Enjoy!**

Each with a Past

Ziva sat at her desk typing her report. Gibbs had gone home for the night as had McGee. Tiredly, the agent rubbed her eyes before glancing away from her computer screen. In front of her was Tony asleep at his desk. She smiled a little knowing he was trying to be the agent he had always been, but she knew something in him had changed; however, she was not quite sure what it was. The agent had wanted to talk to him about it earlier, but the case had kept getting in the way and she had been paired with McGee most of the time. Quietly, she got up from her chair and walked around her desk to Tony's.

"Tony." Ziva whispered quietly in her partner's ear. He mumbled an incoherent sentence before falling back asleep. She smiled a little at him before deciding to take a walk to the vending machine to keep her awake. A few minutes later she came back to hear Tony mumble something about tidey- whities. Ziva smirked. Then, she heard Tony let out a painful cry. Quickly, Ziva was at his side waking him up. Once he woke up he looked around him.

"Are you okay Tony?" Ziva questioned when her partner was fully conscious.

"Yeah." Tony said nonchalantly giving her a halfway version of his famous grin. "I'm fine." Ziva raised an eyebrow at his words.

"You do not seem fine." Ziva told him as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I have screamed too many times like you just did to know everything is not fine." Tony sighed knowing, with Ziva's past he had been beat.

"Remember how I wrote that apology letter?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva responded.

"Well, turns out, John should've sent one to me." Tony told her. Ziva knit her eyebrows together.

"You?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tony said rubbing his neck.

"You were the kid on the flagpole?" Ziva asked her voice laced with mild shock.

"Yeah. Didn't know it till I was gonna give the guy his apology note." Tony told her. The agents were silent for a moment.

"Guess it was kinda stupid of me huh?" Tony said breaking the silence.

"To write the letter or block the memory?" Ziva asked, her eyes looking directly into Tony's.

"Both I guess." Tony said.

"The letter was not stupid." Ziva said. "Rash, yes, but not stupid. As for blocking out the memory, Tony? I give you full permission." Tony nodded knowing permission for anything from his partner was as close as he would come sometimes to a confession from her. "There are many things you and I both need to block out." Ziva went on. "Besides, the way you acted this week shows me how caring you are. I have missed that over the past few months." She said smiling at him. The agents looked at each other for a few more minutes before Ziva said, "We should get back to work yes?" Tony nodded his consent. Touching his cheek with her hand, Ziva got up from his desk and walked back over to hers. Before going back to work, the agents looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation going on between them. A smirk on both their faces, the agents continued their work.

**Review!**


	3. Each with a Secret

**Lily Tomlin is AMAZING! I so wanna be her when I'm old! Anyway, who liked the McGee is growing a backbone aspect? I did! **

**This is a light- hearted Tiva compared to the last couple. Also, it may seem a little wierd. But, it so could have happened. Watch Tony and Ziva in the end of the episode (though really it was probably Michael being Michael and Cote being Cote). Anyway, I know you guys just want to read the story, so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elevator at NCIS. If I did, I would happily stop the elevator whenever I felt like it and the maintenance staff would have to have me sign a waiver keeping me from ever riding in the set's elevator ever again.**

Each with a Secret

Tony stepped into the elevator behind his partner. When the doors were shut, Ziva looked at him.

"Big date tonight?" She asked casually as she repositioned her jacket that was folded over her arms.

"Not that big." Tony replied. "Dinner, maybe a movie." He glanced down at the agent to gauge her reaction. Ziva did not respond for a few more moments.

"You did not seem in a rush to see her." Ziva told him as they made their way out of the elevator and into the car park.

"Well, you know, things happen." Tony said nonchalantly. "Besides, she said she wouldn't be able to make it till about nine anyway. I have an hour." Ziva smiled as they walked to her car which was parked close to Tony's.

"I guess I will see you later." Ziva said grinning at her partner after she opened the door to her car.

"Guess so." Tony grinned back. "Nine okay with you?"

"Very." Ziva said before sliding into her seat. She watched Tony walk to his car and open the door before she drove away. An hour later, she was at Tony's apartment sitting on his couch.

"You almost gave us away in the bull pen Tony." Ziva said as she got up and put the movie in the DVD drive.

"How does me standing behind you almost give us away?" Tony asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"It was not your standing behind me, it was the way you were acting once McGee asked about your date." Ziva said as Tony went back into the kitchen.

"Speaking of McGee, what did you think of Penny?" Tony asked as he handed Ziva a bowl of popcorn.

"I liked her." Ziva said. "Although, I think _you_ liked her more than I did." The agent smugly replied.

"In my defense, have you ever met someone whose grandmother is like McGee's?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva replied shaking her head.

"Exactly. I mean, I would of killed to have a grandma like that!" Tony answered. The two agents were quiet for a second before Tony chuckled.

"What?" Ziva asked turning from the movie wondering why her partner was in such a good mood.

"I can see you acting like Penny in about thirty- five years." Tony said. "All feisty and still using your ninja skills to catch bad guys."

"I doubt I will be catching anyone in thirty- five years." Ziva told Tony. "But, being like Penny would not be bad. Actually, I think I would enjoy it." The agent added smiling. Tony smiled back at her before putting his arm around her shoulder and watching the movie again.

**Review!**


	4. Each with a Name

**Oh my gosh! Okay, last night's episode was a mind blowing shocker! Gibbs read a book **_**and **_**drank tea. Also, Abby is adopted! Where did they get a guy who looked like her? That was freaky! Although, I think it was cool Pauley Perrette got to put a picture of her real mother in the locket. So sweet, and very well played. Anyway, enough rambling. On with my very short Tiva scene.**

Each with a Name

"Sweetheart?" Tony asked his partner when they were done interrogating Brett's friend. Ziva rolled her eyes at the agent.

"I do not think he would have understood if I called you hairy butt." Ziva responded playfully patting his cheek as they walked down the hallway. Ziva laughed.

"What?" Tony asked stopping by the stairs and leaning against them.

"I was just thinking of the look you probably had on your face when I called you sweetheart. I wish I could have been there." Ziva told him.

"I bet you do." Tony replied grinning at her. In a way their conversation reminded him of the conversations they had had years ago. He was happy he and Ziva were able to joke around a little more than they had been.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her.

"How many names you have for me." Tony said knowing if he told his partner what he had really been thinking she would have shut him out. Ziva looked at him, her face holding a look of confusion.

"What names?" She asked.

"Oh, just the ones you've called me over the years." Tony nonchalantly countered.

"What would those be Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Hairy butt is one. Then there is furry bear. Lastly, Sweetheart." Tony responded. "If I didn't know better I'd say a certain agent has a crush on me." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You can say nothing Tony." Ziva responded. Tony raised his eyebrows hoping to get further insight into the mind of his partner.

"Sweetcheeks?" Ziva said.

"We were under—" He was silenced by Ziva's list.

"Ninja," Ziva continued, "and last, Probette. I would say we are equal yes?" She said before walking off.

"You can't count Probette!" Tony said as he followed after her.

"Oh, I can." Ziva said smiling at him as they walked into the bullpen. Their banter was silenced when Gibbs looked up at them.

"Can what Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." The two agents quickly replied.

**I know it's crazy short. **

**Review!**


	5. Each with a Mother

**I watched the new episode today and fell in love with it. I think it's my favorite so far besides Abby's. Oh, and did anyone notice they played the red- head card with Boren? She was blonde before that right? Anyway, here are my thoughts on what could have happened after the screen went black.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mention to sea monkeys or the Miriam/Ziva conversation. That is all owned by the writers and directors and producers of the show.**

**Heavy Ziva, with sprinkles of Tiva. Enjoy!**

Each with a Mother

McGee had left saying something about needing to help Abby take trees down from her lab. Now, only Tony and Ziva were in the bull pen. Ziva looked up from her desk to see Tony put a file in the cabinet next to his desk.

"Tony," Ziva said noticing something different about his clothing, "You do know there is a hole in your pants."

"I know Zee- vah." Tony responded. "That's how we knew where the glycerin was." The agent remarked proudly as he walked over to her. Ziva smirked.

"What?" Tony replied.

"I still cannot get the picture of you and Agent Boren out of my head from earlier today." Ziva told him.

"At least you got entertainment while you were with us." Tony said happily. "What did you do on that boat anyway?" He asked changing the topic.

"I spent most of it with Miriam." Ziva responded absently as she looked at an unfinished report on her desk. Tony sat on the edge of his partner's desk. He knew any subject involving mothers was hard for her so he stayed silent. A few moments passed before Ziva spoke again. "She asked me if I had family." Ziva said reliving her conversation. Tony waited for her to continue knowing a moment of Ziva telling him anything from her past was rare.

"I told her yes." Ziva went on. "Then, she asked if I had children." Ziva let out a small laugh. "I told her I _had_ a sister, I _had _a brother, and I _had _a mother." Tony waited for his partner to finish what she was telling him, but she did not. He knew the case had been hard for her, especially when she had been told about Miriam's daughter being killed. Knowing she probably did not want to talk about Miriam or her sons anymore he posed another question.

"What was your mother like?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him wondering how he could even process the question he had just asked. Then again, Tony had lost his mother too. Smiling, Ziva told Tony small parts of what her mother was like. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her childhood, about her mother not telling her what her father was like. She smiled realizing how much like Miriam her mother was. What she found shocking though was the comment Miriam had made about her having a good maternal instinct. Tony noticed his partner's mind drifting. He wanted to ask her more questions, but did not know if he should. Thankfully for him, her smile gave him a nice Segway.

"What?" Tony asked hoping she would still talk to him.

"Nothing." Ziva said. She looked at him for a moment before saying, "You told me once your mother drank your sea monkeys. Was that true?" Tony smiled at her happy she was letting him in. Joyfully, he recounted the tale in full description to his partner. Ziva laughed at his jokes and he at hers as they continued telling the happier stories of their childhoods and mothers.

**Review!**


	6. Each with a Mary

**Obviously this is based off Episode 6, "Thirst". However, there was too small an amount of Tiva. Therefore, I had to make my own. Besides that, Ducky had a girlfriend! (So cute! Someone who could put up with crazy medical speak **_**and **_**a former Charlie's Angel. Not bad Duck.) Anyway, who else thought Cheryl Ladd (Mary) played crazy a little too well?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any mention of past episodes on NCIS, **_**Psycho**_**, Bloody Mary, or **_**The Scottish Play**_**'s Lady Macbeth. **

**Warning: Morbid humour. **

Each with a Mary

"How was Ducky?" Tony asked Ziva when she came back into the bullpen from visiting the medical examiner. They all knew the older man was having a hard time dealing with the fact 'his Mary' had been a psychotic killer. Ziva sat at her desk and finished her report.

"That's gotta bite." Tony said to himself as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"What?" Ziva questioned as she shut her computer off for the night.

"Finding out your girlfriend is a psycho." Tony replied. Ziva looked at him pointedly.

"Did you not date a psycho once?" Ziva asked coming from around her desk. Tony smiled.

"No. I doubt I could call E.J. a psycho." Tony told her.

"No, not her." Ziva answered, "The other girl."

"Who?" Tony asked wondering where she was going with her guessing game.

"You know, the girl," Ziva started waiving her hands as she grasped for the name, "who you got coffee from that one time and then she changed her relationship status and—"

"Wait, barista girl?" Tony questioned.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed triumphantly. She saw Tony's face grimace.

"What?" Ziva asked wondering what he had been thinking.

"Barista girl wasn't a psycho." Tony clarified. Ziva looked at him before saying, "What was she?"

"She, my dear Israeli ninja," Tony started as he got up and went toward Ziva's desk, "was a stalker."

"Stalkers can be psychos." Ziva told him. "Remember Abby's former boyfriend?"

"Who couldn't? He freaked everyone out." Tony replied. Ziva smirked.

"Your turn." Tony said.

"For what?" Ziva questioned.

"The most psychotic date you've had." Tony stated.

"I do not believe I have—" She stopped talking. Tony noticed her eyes cloud with fear.

"Zi?" Tony questioned. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I just thought of one." Ziva responded softly.

"Saleem didn't count Zi. He was a hyper active, Caf- Pow obsessed terrori—" Tony was unable to finish because Ziva looked at him and said, "Not Saleem." She spat. "It was the man who almost killed me that one time I went undercover." Tony remembered her actions after that case. She was not herself for a week or two. Unconsciously, Tony reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ziva looked at it before putting her hand on his and smiling at him.

"At least we won't have to worry about something like that again." Tony answered returning himself and Ziva back to a familiar territory. Noticing the confused look Ziva gave him, Tony explained.

"We are both too nosy." Tony responded. "I doubt anybody would want to date us."

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I have a history of killing your boyfriends and you can kill anybody with ease." Tony answered. Ziva chuckled.

"You make _us_ sound like the psychotic people in a relationship." Ziva said. Tony laughed in response. The agents were quiet for a moment before Ziva said, "It is late. I think I will head home." Tony stood out of her way as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the elevator.

"Don't let anyone kill you in the shower!" Tony yelled to her before she entered the elevator. Ziva shook her head knowing only Tony could make a reference to _Psycho _so late at night. Tony saw her smirk as the doors closed. The agent looked at the unfinished report on his computer screen. Sighing, he sat down and finished the report, silently telling himself a reference to Bloody Mary or Lady Macbeth in Shakespeare's tragic play would not be appropriate to type when writing about a psychotic serial killer.

**Review!**


	7. Each with a Hair

**I loved the seventh episode! I haven't laughed much this season with NCIS so far. The comedy was a nice touch. Well done writers.**

Each with a Hair

Ziva catches Tony looking at his reflection in his computer screen. For days she had to watch Tony and McGee complain incessantly about their thinning hair. She rolled her eyes at her partner before finally telling him to stop.

"You have plenty of hair Tony. I do not see it falling out any time soon." She told him. Tony looked up at her.

"Says the hot girl with the soft skin." Tony replied reminding Ziva of the nerd that had flirted with her the day before.

"It is not that soft." Ziva said as she played with the pen in her hand.

"I would beg to differ _Zi_va." Tony answered. He tried to take what he said back, but the raised eyebrow Ziva gave him made him speechless.

"What do you mean by that?" Ziva questioned knowing how she phrased her question made him uncomfortable.

"Well, uh, you know it was years ago." Tony said backing up his slip of the tongue.

"Are you saying I am old?" Ziva taunted knowing she could get him to say anything now.

"No!" Tony defended. "I just think, it's unfair me and Tim have thinning hair and you get to keep your looks." Tony knew he had inserted his foot in his mouth a little too far this time. He braced himself for his partner's repercussions. He opened an eye to see Ziva smiling wickedly at him.

"Who knows Tony, maybe I have changed but you have not noticed." Ziva told him as she played with her hair.

"Wait, are you saying that remark about grey hair was from personal experience?" Tony questioned.

"Or I was merely talking about Gibbs." Ziva stated a little too quickly.

"Oh, no!" Tony said getting up. "You are not getting away that easy David." Now Tony was looking at her, his hands planted on her desk.

"I do not have grey hair Tony." Ziva replied.

"Really?" Tony said suspiciously. Ziva looked up at him.

"Yes." Ziva answered. She saw he did not believe her.

"Look at my hair." Ziva said as she took her hair out of its ponytail. Tony, being the nosy investigator he was, could not say, "No" to the agents test. A few seconds later, the agent went back to his desk.

"Satisfied?" Ziva questioned as the other agent gathered his things.

"Very." Tony replied before leaving. He stopped in front of her partition before leaving and said, "You may want to colour your hair again. I may have seen one or two _grey _hairs when I was leaving your desk." A look of shock came from Ziva's face as she pulled out a mirror from her desk and looked at her hair. Grinning, Tony got on the elevator watching as Ziva tried to find the hairs he had told her about.

**Just for the record, I really don't think Cote de Pablo has any grey hair yet. But then again, you never know.**

**Review!**


	8. Each with a List

**This has no witty Tiva banter and is heavier than the last few chapters. But, the last few episodes were lighter too (at least on the Tiva scale). Anyway, before you read this, I will say, "No, I do not own NCIS. If I did Tiva would have been established a while ago, therefore ending the entire show as if it were the show **_**Moonlight**_**." (The _Moonlight _thing I stole from Nathan Fillion on why Caskett should not happen). Also, I do not own Tony's bucket list. All rights belong to CBS, yada, yada, legal mumbo jumbo. Enjoy!**

Each with a List

Tony looked away from his computer screen. He had been staring at it all day and was pretty sure he was going to need glasses sooner than he wanted. The agent rubbed his eyes trying to dispel the thoughts of death that had been plaguing him for the past couple days. He looked down to find his Bucket List lying among the various papers on his desk. To keep him from thinking about the case, the agent looked down at the list and smiled at the first one: Master Kung Fu. When he first started writing the list, he had done it to relieve boredom. But somehow, once he reached number nineteen, his mind shifted to a serious nature, or at least a hopeful one. From that number on, he deemed the list, at least some of it, important. He remembered Ziva getting the copy that came from the printer. Inside his mind had been screaming for him to grab the piece of paper from his partner. He eventually did, but was afraid it may have been too late. She may have read the one item on the list he did not want her to. Sighing, the agent looked at Ziva before resuming his work.

Ziva looked at Tony. He had seemed distant at the crime scene, but that could be expected. What they had seen and been dealing with for days now was horrific. However, when he said what he did about life being short, the agent was bothered. She had hoped to get answers from him when they would be without McGee, but as always, he would joke and brush things off. Sighing, she remembered her partner had been through a lot over the years. But, in all the years she had known him, she never knew him to write a list of what he wanted to do before he died. She looked down at the paper she had procured from McGee after hers was taken by Tony. She smiled as she looked at the twenty- six listed items and read each one with new eyes. A couple of them struck her as odd though, such as nineteen and twenty- four. Besides the first two, the oddest number to her was the last one, number twenty- six: Tell her. Her mind wrestled with who _her _was. And if it _were_ her, she wondered what it was he wanted to say. Suddenly, her mind went to the memory of Tony saying life was too short. The agent realized her partner was right. Noticing her partner was not paying attention and could not spy on her, she decided to create a list of her own.

**Review!**


	9. Each with a Fear

**Engaged Part II is EPIC! I was SO happy religion was brought positively into a television show. Besides that, what's with the whole Tony is afraid of preschoolers thing? I thought that was pretty funny. Anyway, this is a mix of light- heartedness and intensity. **

Each with a Fear

"You left earlier than usual today." Ziva said walking up to Tony who had just said good- bye to the Chaplain and was heading toward his car. She had seen him leave with the red head and was not sure what to make of the situation.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I had to overcome my fear." He added dramatically. Ziva smirked.

"And what would that be Tony?" Ziva asked. He did not respond. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"You smell like a child's lunchbox Tony." She told him. He looked at her with a questioning glance before speaking again.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it okay Sweetcheeks?" Tony questioned. Ziva eyed him suspiciously.

"Were you in the nursery?" Ziva asked trying to control the growing smile on her face. The agent did not respond. Ziva grinned.

"You are afraid of children?" Ziva questioned. "You were fine with other children we have had to deal with on cases."

"Yeah, but they weren't three with their sticky hands and crying—"

"At least they are safe." Ziva said softly. Tony picked up on what she said and lightly touched her arm. She stared at his hand for a moment.

"Zi." Tony said causing her to look up. "Is that what's been bothering you? The girls you saved?" He had thought it had been the death of the Captain, but did not expect her to be thinking of the girls she had talked to.

"They had cigarette burns on them Tony." Ziva replied bringing him back to reality. "One was blinded, the other—" She stopped for a moment, tears threatening to fall. "Sixty percent of her body was covered in burns." Ziva went on, her stoic mask beginning to crumble. She would have gone on further, but Tony wrapped the agent in a hug.

"It's okay Zi. The girls are safe now, they will be fine—" Tony soothed.

"How can you say that?" Ziva asked cutting her partner off and breaking away from the contact. "What about the next school they try to build? Those girls are orphans Tony! They have no one! And-"

"Ziva." Tony said. She looked away.

"Ziva." Tony repeated. He guided her face to look at him. "We cannot help everyone. We can't." The look on her face told him she did not believe him. The agent opted for a different approach.

"I know what it's like to sit there and watch the pain of someone you," he paused before continuing, "can't help but care about being tortured. I know what it's like to hurt because someone else is hurt Zi. I've been there. You don't think I live with the thought of 'What if?' everyday? 'Cause trust me. I do." Tony said. Ziva stared at her partner in shock. He had never opened up to her about Somalia before. The revelation and intensity he revealed about the incident scared her a little. She knew he had taken her supposed death hard, but what he had revealed was a new side of him.

"You sound like Gibbs." She said hoping to lighten the mood. Tony gave her a smile.

"Guess the boss man kinda rubbed off on me." Tony shrugged.

"His love for children sure hasn't." Ziva smirked. "Are you still scared of them?"

"Not as much." Tony replied. He laughed. "One of the kids took a liking to me. She looked like a cross between us. It was kind of scary." The agents silently stood facing each other for a moment.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said breaking the silence and kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Zi." Tony answered. He squeezed her hand before he watched her walk to her car. Once he heard her engine, he got in his own car and drove away.

**Review!**


	10. Each with a Father

**So, I watched "Sins of Our Fathers" and really liked how R.J. and Michael played the scenes out. Nice episode to have right before Thanksgiving too. Anyway, here you go.**

Each with a Father

"Hey." Tony said when he walked into the bullpen the next morning. Ziva smiled before replying, "Good morning Tony. What has you in such a good mood?"

"Well Special Agent David, my Dad is still in town." Tony said smiling at her.

"He did not leave?" Ziva asked shocked. She was happy for her partner, but in all the years she had known Senior, the older man had never stayed longer than necessary.

"Yep. He decided he wanted to have Thanksgiving dinner with me." Tony responded not sure how to feel about the words that just left his mouth.

"Oh." Ziva said surprised. "Does that mean you are not going to have dinner with Ducky this year?"

"I am, but I think I'm going to bring Dad with me." Tony replied.

"That will certainly be different." Ziva said more to herself than to her partner.

"Yeah." Tony responded before saying, "I hope Dad's comment didn't make you feel awkward or anything." Ziva stared at him trying to recall what Senior had told her a few days before.

"He just wants you to be happy." Ziva replied. The agents were silent for a moment before Ziva said, "Why does your father think we would end up together anyway?"

"I dunno. He's a romantic." Tony responded casually before saying, "Your dad thinks the same thing by the way."

"How would you know? The last time we saw him was almost a year ago Tony." Ziva replied. "Besides, I do not know what he thinks. We have not spoken in a while." She added before going back to work.

"Call him up." Tony answered.

"Call him up?" Ziva repeated. "I cannot just 'call him up.' I need a reason."

"To say 'Hi.'" Tony offered.

"My father does not believe in calling without a justified reason." Ziva responded. Tony figured he should let the conversation drop knowing family was a sore topic for her.

"Well, at least we both have Gibbs when things go bad." Tony said hesitantly. Ziva smirked a little knowing Tony was right. Happy to make his partner feel a little better, Tony sat at his desk with a smile on his face.

**Review!**


	11. Each with a Wish

**So, I watched the episode from last night, and found it kind of weird Gibbs can add "midwife" to his title. Anyway, here's the newest chapter to Two Special Agents. **

**For those who wanted me to put more romantic Tiva, it's implied!**

**Enjoy! **

Each with a Wish

Ziva sat in the hospital with Emma and her newborn.

"She's beautiful." Ziva said to Emma.

"Thank- you." Emma replied as she smiled and stroked the sleeping baby's cheek with her finger. "For everything." The woman replied looking at the agent. Ziva smiled sheepishly before saying, "I did what I had to do." The women were silent a moment before the baby's crying took up the room.

"I will let you bond with your daughter. Merry Christmas." Ziva said as she stood from her seat.

"Merry Christmas." Emma replied as the agent left the room. Ziva took out her phone as she walked down the hallway and sent a picture of the mother and child to McGee and Tony. Once she sent the photo to the agents, her mind went back to what she heard right as she killed one of the men after Emma. For some reason, she could not get the sound of a newborn crying out of her head.

Five minutes later, Ziva was unlocking her car door and turning the heat on. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, hoping she would not fall asleep from the adrenaline that was slowly leaving her system. Pulling out of the parking lot, her phone buzzed on the seat beside her. Answering it, she was amused to find Tony calling.

"Shalom." Ziva answered.

"_Hey," _Tony replied,_ "I wanted to say thanks for sending the photo to us."_

"Why?" Ziva questioned.

"_The Grinch- in- Law found his heart." _Tony answered mentioning Ed, Palmer's soon to be father- in- law. _"Turns out the guy has a soft spot for kids."_ Ziva laughed at his comment.

"Are you doing anything today for Christmas?" Ziva asked.

"_I was actually gonna swing by Wendy's." _Tony answered. Ziva's breath hitched a little. Once she regained her composure, she said, "Well, Merry Christmas Tony."

"_You too Zi."_ Tony replied. Ziva hung up her phone knowing that her wishes had been too good to be true. Half an hour later, Ziva was able to shower and change. Grabbing her coat and a wrapped package about fifteen minutes later, she went out the door.

The agent pulled up to a house twenty minutes later to find a black car by the curb. Smiling, she got out and went toward the door. She knocked and the door was opened by Gibbs.

"Hey Ziva." He said. She smiled at him.

"Hello Gibbs. Where can I put this?" She asked nodding toward her present.

"Ask Lela, I couldn't fit mine under a tree." Gibbs said as they walked through the door.

"Another boat?" Ziva quipped earning a smirk from Gibbs. Gibbs took his place back on the couch while Amira tackled the female agent's legs.

"Ziva!" The child said happily.

"Shalom tatelah!" Ziva responded hugging the child before making her way into the kitchen where her friend was cooking.

"That smells great!" Ziva said causing her friend to turn around.

"Ziva!" The woman responded giving her friend a hug.

"Shalom!" Ziva responded. "How are you?"

"Good! I am surprised you made it." Lela said.

"How could I pass up one of my only times a year to eat lamb?" Ziva joked. Lela saw the gift Ziva brought and said, "You can put that under the tree."

"Toda." Ziva responded as she headed back into the living room. She had just placed the present on the floor when a familiar voice said, "Who's winnin' boss?" Quickly, Ziva turned to see her partner sit beside Gibbs.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned. The agent in questioned looked at her and said, "Hey Zi. What brings you to this little shindig?"

"I come every year." Ziva said. "I thought you went to Wendy's?" The woman asked as she went to stand closer to the couch. She sat down when Gibbs got up saying something about a Christmas present. Tony smirked at her question and said, "I was. Actually, I sat there for about twenty minutes, but decided to leave the past in the past. Ya know?" Ziva nodded in comprehension. Knowing she was going to ask about his being at Lela and Amira's, he said, "Gibbs invited me here last week." Ziva nodded.

"How did he-" Ziva questioned.

"I try not to question the boss man." Tony responded. Ziva smiled a little.

"How are Emma and her daughter?" Tony asked after a moment of silence.

"They are fine." Ziva said. "Emma is tired, but that would be normal yes?" She asked. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, Zi. And, with her daughter's grand entrance into the world, I wouldn't be surprised." He answered. The agents were quiet for a moment.

"I can picture Emma and her daughter like this a few years from now." Ziva stated absently. Her partner nodded in return. Before he could say anything else to Ziva, Lela said, "Dinner!" As the group walked into the kitchen, Amira looked at them smiling. The agents looked down at her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Mistletoe." Tony said looking up. He looked back down at Ziva who met his eyes. They kissed each other on the cheek so they would not break Gibbs' rule.

Walking to their seats, Tony thought about what he and Gibbs had talked about in the older agent's basement and how the younger man needed to move on. Maybe Gibbs was right, he _did _need to learn from Gibbs, not become him. Maybe that could start with the New Year. Besides, he did have a few more things to cross off his bucket list.

**Review!**


	12. Each with a Friend

**Oh my gosh! I watched **_**Housekeepking**_** and thought, "There's nothing to write about! The writers captured w****hat I want to write!" **_**But**_**, I saw Tony's expression and realized I had something to write about after all. Also, anyone else happy Tiva had a major comeback?**

Each with a Thought

Tony sat on Ziva's desk watching as she spoke to the man she had been waiting seven weeks for. He was happy he had given her the advice he had given her. If he thought about it, he was just happy to be in her life again. As what, he did not know, but he was pretty sure it was in the form of the word _friend_. Deciding to give his partner a little more personal space, the agent grabbed his coat and walked to the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye, Ziva saw her partner sneaking away. She motioned for him to wait for her. He nodded and mouthed he would be waiting for her in the parking garage.

The agent turned her attention back to the phone call, but was unable to pay full attention. The fact she had waited for the rogue CIA agent over a month made him lose the charm she had once thought he possessed. Quickly ending the conversation, Ziva grabbed her bag and coat and went to the elevator. As she rode down, her mind went to Tony's question about his being in her life. She smiled at the thought of his verbally saying he wanted to be in a relationship with her, even if the status was only _friend_. Ziva was brought back to reality when the doors dinged open. She walked toward Tony's car before going to her own.

"What's with the smile?" Tony questioned unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Ziva stalled for a second not wanting to tell him it was because of him. She swallowed before saying, "Ray is coming into town next week and wants to catch up."

"You're happy about that." Tony stated. Ziva smirked.

"In some ways." She replied. The agents were silent for a moment looking intently at each other.

"Drinks?" Ziva asked clearing the air.

"Yep." Tony replied. "Let's go."

**Review!**


	13. Each with a Companion

**I watched "A Desperate Man" and am SO psyched! Ahh! Tiva is restored! Anyway, the chapter will be a lot shorter than the previous ones. And no, there won't be romantic Tiva. C'est la vie. Okay, now on with the chapter.**

Each with a Companion

Tony walked a little behind Ziva after they got off the elevator. As he walked, the question the homicide detective asked stayed in his mind. Over the years he and Ziva were definitely ones to be considered a couple, and as they had done tonight, the agents denied the question. They had every right to anyway. But after E.J. left last week, Tony was unsure what he wanted his and Ziva's relationship to be.

If she had gotten married, Tony would have been there for support. Either that or he would end up like Patrick Dempsey's character in _Made of Honor_. Granted, the man would not get the woman in return. Thankfully, she had not gone through with the proposal. Although, marrying a murderer was probably not on Ziva's to- do- list any time soon.

Ziva realized her partner was not answering her question. Slowly turning around, she saw him staring at her, _almost_ like he had done in Somalia. The goofy look on his face made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Tony, are you okay?" The woman asked bringing the agent out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinkin'." Tony responded.

"What about?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, mainly about us being perceived as a couple. That should really be fixed." Tony joked. Ziva smirked.

"At least I know I can always count on you." Ziva replied as she pulled her coat a little tighter.

"Are you happy?" Tony suddenly questioned restating the question he had asked his partner in the bullpen earlier. Ziva shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

"Tony, I told you. I am content. And, after today's events, I am happy about that." Ziva said. The two were silent a moment.

"Did you punch him?" Tony questioned eagerly. Ziva smirked. A smug smile on her lips, she said, "Yes. I did." The agents started walking again. Noticing a distant look on her face, Tony nudged Ziva's arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"When Ray proposed," Ziva started carefully, "he told me his life plan. The kids, the house, all of it."

"What's wrong with that?" Tony asked.

"He did not give me a choice." Ziva said stopping their walk. "He acted as if _his _dreams were more important."

"Is that why you told him you'd think about it?" Tony asked.

"That and other things." Ziva stated. Suddenly, Ziva kissed her partner's cheek.

"Thank- you for being there for me." She told him before walking to her car. Tony watched Ziva walk away and decided he was glad she had not married CI-Ray. If she had, he would have had to think up a very interesting way to crash it.

**Review!**


	14. Each with a Choice

**I am finally able to post this! I watched last week's episode of _NCIS_**** and was weirded out by it. Seriously, Tate? I tweeted about it. Yeah, that's how sad a person I am. That, and I think Rudolph Martin (Ari) is cute. Also, what's with Darby Stanchfield? First she's one girl's mom, than she's another (granted, I like her better as _NCIS'_s Shannon more than **_**Castle**_**'s Meredith), still it's hard to watch the show when you're thinking Meredith rather than Shannon when you first see her**_**.**_** Anyway, tangent aside, here's what I've come up with for Tiva. Enjoy!**

Each with a Choice

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks. The crime scene they had gone to was making them sleep deprived and the fact that the two agents were the ones now finding information at a computer while McGee got to help Abby with forensics was not helping. Tony groaned as he put his head on his desk.

"So tired!" He complained. Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"We all are Tony." She snapped as she clicked the mouse on her computer to see what was next on her list of information. The bullpen was silent again. Finally, Tony spoke.

"Hey, Zi?" He asked causing her to look up from her task.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Do you think Gibbs would've shot Stephen?" He asked.

"Only Gibbs knows that." Ziva replied both knowing what it was like to have a gun pointed directly at them. The two were silent for a minute before Tony chuckled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I was reminded when you put that gun in my face back in Israel." Tony said.

"That is funny?" She questioned wondering how sane her friend and partner really was.

"No, I was just remembering all the things going through my head in case you pulled the trigger." He answered. Ziva cocked her head to the side, interested in what he had to say.

"You may or may not have been in a swim suit in my head." The agent mentioned to himself. Knowing Ziva probably heard him, he continued, "You and I have both pulled a gun on each other. You in Israel, me in your apartment." Tony said. "It just made me think what could have happened if either of us had shot the other." He added. Ziva's eyes clouded over. She was not in the mood to play what- if games with him, especially when their boss had nearly been killed.

"But we did not." Ziva answered calmly looking back at her computer. She would never admit to him what had stopped her from pulling the trigger on him a few years ago.

"But, if one of us did." Tony theorized. Ziva sighed.

"Why ask this now?" She questioned looking up at him. For some reason, Tony was not joking as much today as he had been and for some reason. That made her uneasy.

"I just keep thinking—" He stopped.

"Keep thinking what?" She asked. Tony shook his head unwilling to remember how he almost did go insane when Ziva was in Somalia. The agent was brought out of his thoughts when Ziva came toward his desk.

"Stop thinking about the what- if's Tony. We made the choices we did for a reason." She said softly. She smiled for a moment before saying, "Besides, who knows where they could lead us to in the future." Tony stared at his partner as she walked back to her desk not sure how to decipher her last statement.

**I know the ending is odd, but I **_**really **_**need Tiva next episode. I had a hard time coming up with Tiva when Tate was implied. On another note, did anyone else think about fanfiction while watching the episode? Just curious. Also, there's a Youtube video that takes the scene of Tony seeing his kid and makes it Tiva. It's pretty good. Review!**


	15. Each with a Fiancee

**So, I watched NCIS yesterday. It was wicked! There weren't enough Tiva moments if you ask me, but what they did give me, I will work with. Enjoy!**

Each with a Fiancèe

Ziva sat at her desk trying to keep her mind on anything _but_ her partner. The whole week he had been with Wendy, and at first she had found it humorous. Her partner fidgety and wanting to escape in any way possible from his ex- fiancée had made her grin. Nine years was a long time to be away from someone. In fact, with the other woman's dark hair and eyes, Ziva could see how her partner had been attracted to blondes for so long. He was trying to get over Wendy. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. She needed to get over Ray and had contemplated dating men who were out of her character type.

But, right now she had to deal with other feelings such as the one that wanted her to hate Wendy. She had tried for days to dislike her after speaking to her while they were waiting to watch the interrogation, but everything the woman had said about Tony made her like her even more. Almost as if the two women had a common ground. But, the more Wendy said, the more Ziva felt possessive of her partner.

"Hey Zi." Tony said bringing his partner out of her thoughts.

"Did you have a nice time with Wendy?" Ziva questioned hoping there was no hint of jealousy in her voice.

"We talked." Tony said sitting down at his seat. Ziva merely nodded her head and went back to work. After a moment of silence, Ziva said, "Are you going out with her tonight?" Tony looked at his partner.

"Probably not." He said, "After Fred gave me the third degree," he paused trying to find words to go on before he simply said, "I decided it's not for me."

"The wife and family?" Ziva asked not sure why she was sad about the words that had come out of her mouth.

"No, just Wendy and Fred." Tony told her. He would never admit it, but he felt like he was caught between the ex and the current girlfriend when he found the women in the observation room, which was one of other reasons he did not want to rekindle his romance with Wendy. But, why he thought of Ziva as the current girlfriend in the room was beyond him. His mind was brought back when he noticed Ziva come sit at the edge of his desk and smile softly at him.

"What?" He asked wondering if his partner were secretly able to read his thoughts.

"You've changed." She told him. "In a good way. From what Wendy told me, I like the you you have become." Ziva added.

"Thanks Zi." Tony said before the agent continued.

"I know it is hard to get over someone, especially someone you were going to marry." She added the latter quietly. Tony smirked.

"At least we can both say we have come to an understanding in the 'dysfunctional relationships' department." He told her. Ziva shook her head.

"I guess we can." She told him before standing and going back to her desk.

**Just a thought, who else is excited for a Jamie Lee Curtis and Mark Harmon reunion? Review! **


	16. Each with a Twin

**I was so sad at the lack of Tiva! However, I think the chemistry between Gibbs and Ryan made up for it. They were like an older version of Tiva. The bathroom scene supports my claim! The way they stood at the counter was a mirror of Tony and Ziva. I may be seeing too much into it, but you can't deny it was there. Did anyone else think that way? Anyway, here's what I've come up with. Enjoy!**

Each with a Twin

Tony sat at his desk not sure if he should go to the bar or not. With a little over two thousand dollars gone, he was pretty sure drowning his sorrows in beer would not be a good idea. Looking back down at the billing statement, he decided he was going to get a drink anyway. Gathering his things, he headed to the elevator. When it opened, he found Ziva about to get out.

"I thought you guys were going out for drinks?" Tony questioned as his partner stepped out of the elevator. Ziva shrugged.

"You looked worried. So, I came to check on you." She said nonchalantly. Tony looked at her for a moment remembering how she nonchalantly greeted him the first time they had met. He chuckled to himself while a small grin graced his lips.

"What?" Ziva asked, her eyes narrowing questioningly.

"Ryan greeted me the same way you did nine years ago." Tony responded.

"Oh?" Ziva questioned, her lips smirking.

"Not _exactly_. It was more she invaded my personal space and asked for Gibbs." He responded. Ziva nodded at his answer.

"You're not saying anything?" Tony pointed out. Ziva shrugged.

"I have nothing to say." She replied. The two were silent for a moment before Tony asked, "Why did you look so surprised when you saw Kate's sister?"

"I had just found information on her. I was not expecting her to be at the bottom of the stairs." She told him. Tony knew there was something more to it than that, but decided to keep the conversation light.

"You think there's anything going on between Gibbs and Ryan?" He asked. Ziva mulled over the question for a moment before saying, "There could be. You saw more of her than I did." Tony chuckled to himself.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think Gibbs and Ryan were you and me only older." He mused. Ziva raised an eyebrow wondering how the man had come to that conclusion.

"When she got here, she was bantering with Gibbs. It was kind of creepy. Seriously, it made me question how we act around each other sometimes." Tony told her. Still not seeing his logic Ziva asked for another example.

"She acted like you did when you first got here." He reiterated, not sure if he could come up with a better argument. He decided to explain, "She knew the Director on a personal level." Ziva nodded trying to piece the similarities together smiling at the thought of an older version of themselves bickering.

"That _is_ very comical, Tony." Ziva told him. Tony grinned at her.

"Do you still want to get a drink with me and McGee?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded not wanting to deal with his financial woes at the moment. Pressing the button to the elevator, the agents waited.

"You should tell your theories to McGee. I think he would enjoy them." Ziva told Tony as they stepped in the lift.

"They could be like our older dopple- gangers." Tony enthusiastically told his partner.

"Yes, and then they will hold conversations in the bathroom." Ziva retorted as the doors closed.

**Review!**


	17. Each with a Jealousy

**I loved the Tiva in this episode! It was very refreshing. Ziva was SO jealous of Ava. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any British actors. I was kissed on the cheek by one, but that's beside the point.**

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Jealousy 

Ziva looked up from her work to see her partner smiling at her. She eyed him curiously not sure if she should ask why he was staring at her.

"You have paperwork to do, yes?" She questioned him. Tony shook his head grinning.

"Not anymore. I did all mine while you were out speaking to a bunch of pubescent teenage boys who thought you were hot and liked your sexy, Israeli accent." The agent responded. The woman raised her eyebrow uncertain if she liked the fact her partner called her accent sexy.

"You are just jealous I got out of Gibbs' hair for a while." Ziva answered smoothly.

"No," Tony started, "what I'm _jealous_ of is Probie and Paulmutter getting to ride with a hot British chick and I had to stay here." Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner's sulking tone.

"I cannot believe you are still glued on that girl. She was not _that_ pretty." Ziva told him.

"Stuck on, Zi. And yes, she was." Tony defended while Ziva scoffed. He decided to go on. "She had a British accent Zi. British! Do you know how hot that is?" The man asked. The woman wanted to gape at the man. He had just called _her _accent sexy and now Ava's accent was _hot_? Calming her new found jealousy, Ziva scratched her ear before speaking again.

"I admit, Tony," She began, "that British accents _can_ be attractive. However, considering I am a girl, I would not consider _her _accent attractive."

"Whose then? Alan Rickman, Jeremy Irons, Colin Firth, Cary Elwes, Hugh Grant?" Tony questioned, going into a Sean Connery like accent as he named the various actors.

"These men seem a little old for me yes?" She questioned, "Besides, I hardly see how this pertains to me. I am not the one with a crush on a British model slash up- and- coming actress who is way out of my league."

The agent soon went back to her work leaving Tony to digest what she said. He smiled at his partner. Shaking his finger at her as he went toward her desk, the man said, "I get it. You're jealous of her." Ziva's head snapped up at the accusation.

"I am not." She stated knowing she really was. Deciding to back herself up, she said, "I was merely telling you she was not in the same ball park as you."

"League." He corrected sitting on the edge of her desk before saying, "Besides, how would you know who was in my league or not?" Ziva laughed.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." She told her partner leaning in so she was inches from his face. The agent smiled.

"I bet you do my ninja." He told her before walking back to his desk. Ziva watched out of the corner of her eye as the man gathered his stuff to leave.

"Good night Tony." Ziva told him not looking up from her work.

"Night Zi." He told her as he walked toward the elevator. Once he left, Ziva put her pen down and her head in her hands unsure on how to deal with the new feelings she was now dealing with.

**Review!**


	18. Each with a Flag

**Hey, I watched "The Tell" and was really weirded out by the Ryan/ Gibbs kiss. It resembled **_**Freaky Friday**_** way too much. I know it's two different things, but it still seemed odd. Anyway, it had a nice dose of Tiva! Oh, did anyone else think of the "Soul Mates" question when Ziva started asking Tony the question she asked at the end of the episode?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea that Ziva is totally Tony's work wife (the just mentioned term I used from **_**Castle**_**, which is owned by Andrew Marlowe). I saw the comment on tumblr thanks to ziver92x. **

Each with a Flag

Ziva David contemplated the words her partner had told her about not bottling things up forever. She knew he was right, and hopefully she had started showing her feelings more. But, she wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind what her partner said. Was he hiding something?

Knowing her partner wanted her to say something in return, she looked at him and asked, "What secrets have you kept?" He smiled at his partner before answering, "From you?" She nodded. Tony thought on what he would say now. He knew he was keeping at least one secret from her. But in his defense, he had not reached the last number on his bucket list yet.

Deciding to forget about the bucket list for a moment, Tony looked straight at her and said, "Not anymore." Ziva smiled, "Good, because I do not like being kept out of the loop." She answered alluding to the comment she had made earlier in the week. He shook his head.

"I know." He told her, "You left a million messages on my phone." He teased before adding, "If anyone looked at our calls, they would think we were married." Ziva raised an eyebrow at the man's comment.

"What?" Tony questioned as he stood up, the American flag still in his hands, "They would." He defended turning the object around in his hands. Ziva could not help smile a little. He was always good at making her feel better.

After a brief silence, she looked down at the cup on her desk that now only held the Israeli flag. Lightly, she touched the flag that reminded her of the childhood and the pain she had left behind. The woman had not realized it before, but the flags she kept in the mug represented her life: the past and the present. Without one of them she felt incomplete.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Tony questioned from his place in front of her desk. Ziva shook her head. The man was grateful. He had things he wanted to evaluate after giving his partner the insightful answer to her first question. Not sure how to end the conversation, the man gently placed the flag back in its holder. Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"They belong together." Tony replied simply before grabbing his things and leaving.

**Review!**


	19. Each with a Question

**So I watched the episode (obviously, or I wouldn't be writing this chapter). And, it was good. I like seeing more of Vance's home life. Oh, I think NCIS has a thing for naming and casting Michaels. Seriously! First, Michael Weatherly. Then, Michael Nouri (Eli David). After that, Michael Rivkin. And now, Michael Thomas. Anyway, enough yabba yabba. On with the story!**

Each with a Question

Ziva was typing at her desk when Gibbs and Tony came in with Michael Thomas. The woman saw the young man's face filled with a stoicism she had not seen on many people. She knew the boy was trying to be strong, especially since he was the brother- in- law of the Director. But, as she watched Tony walk away with the man so their boss could interrogate him, she could not keep her mind from floating to other cases and people. Especially, ones associated with her own family.

Tony looked over at Ziva as he walked in the bullpen. It had been a long day for everyone and he was just happy to pack his things and leave. He knew McGee was watching Gibbs in interrogation. So, he decided talking to his partner would be a welcome distraction from the drama of their lives. However, his jovial attitude was lessened as he saw his partner's face. The woman was in a world of her own and if he had to admit, he was a little worried by it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked softly bringing the Israeli American out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled a small smile. Tony spoke again.

"We brought Michael in." He stated changing tactics. Ziva nodded.

"I saw." She replied. The two lapsed in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"You looked lost in thought a moment ago." The man said going back to his greeting. Ziva sighed as she said, "I was just thinking of everything that has happened over the years. All the cases, relationships."

"Yeah." Tony stated sitting at the edge of his desk remembering all the things that had happened over the last ten years as an agent, the last six and a half to seven spent with Ziva.

"We went through a lot in the last few years haven't we?" Tony questioned more to himself than to his partner.

"Do you ever regret anything?" Ziva asked her eyes trained on the man in front of her.

"Not professionally."

"But personally?" The woman queried.

"Personally yeah. Don't you?" He asked. Ziva nodded not wanting to bring up scars that marred their time as partners. The man knew she did and found no reason to fault her for not saying anything. He was not very happy with saying anything about his life at the moment either. Quietly, the man got up from his desk and sat in the chair behind it. After they had returned to their work, Ziva looked up at her partner and asked, "Why did you care?"

"I was worried about your being silent." He told her, a gleam in his eye as he went back to work. Ziva shook her head knowing she and McGee needed to become better at whispering in the bullpen.

**Review!**


	20. Each with a Phrase

**I finally watched "The Missionary Position" and adored it! Tony speaking Spanish **_**and **_**quoting Antonio Banderas (whom I love, especially when he sings!) from **_**Puss in Boots**_**! Classic, it's like they **_**had **_**to throw it in there. Oh, did anyone else think of **_**Casablanca**_** when the group was at the air strip? Hehe, loved that Monique told Ziva all the things she **_**should **_**do. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Desperado**_**. It is owned by I think Robert Rodriguez. **

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Phrase

Tony stepped on the plane last, making sure the girls had gotten in safely, especially the newly found Chaplain. Knowing Maria would want to spend time with her friend, he took the seat next to his partner. The agents were both quiet for a while. He knew Ziva was worried over her sisterly mentor, and found the fact that the woman was not as sad as she should be unsettling. Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled a little.

"You quoted Antonio Banderas." She said unable to hide a slight smirk. She wanted to say more, to ask him why he told her she was incredible. But, she decided she was not ready to hear the answer. Tony grinned.

"How can I not? He knocked a guy out with a guitar while singing." The agent responded alluding to an earlier film the actor made.

"You quoted a children's movie to me." Ziva pointed out.

"Still had Salma Hayek in it." He told her hoping to make his partner smile again. Instead the woman shook her head.

"I think you are obsessed with her." She told him.

"Salma Hayek? No. She just happened to be in the movie." Tony stated, not wanting to tell her the real reason he kept mentioning the actress. His partner looked at him.

"She was in both movies." She stated. The man shrugged.

"She reminded me of the old you." He decided to say, taking at least one of his many burdens away.

"The old me?" She questioned unsure where the man was going with his spiel.

"Yeah. _Desperado _was like you when you first came to America. I like your hair curly by the way. You should keep it that way more often." Tony told her. He would have gone on, but was pretty sure explaining the reasons she reminded him of Salma Hayek's character would be a little much.

He had explained to McGee how his partner had looked when he first saw her: hair curly, actions impulsive, reckless. The younger agent had given him a look suggesting the man go to an insane asylum. Ziva said something bringing him out of his daze and aware of a grin on his face.

"What?" He asked keeping the grin from spreading.

"I said, 'What about _Puss and Boots_. How do I remind you of her in that?'" The woman questioned.

"Ninja skills." He stated. Ziva shook her head before saying, "Soy quien soy."

"Huh?" The agent questioned. She repeated the phrase.

"I am who I am." Tony translated. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Monique. She told me that one time when we were undercover in Spain."

"What made her tell you that?" Tony questioned. Ziva smiled and said, "I asked her why she decided never to marry."

"What's your answer?" The man asked hoping to gain insight into his partner's mind.

"I am not sure yet." She responded thoughtfully. Tony nodded knowing the conversation had ended. Ziva slightly glanced at her partner's face. He was lost in thought, which she was completely okay with. It gave her time to think on her answer.

Looking at the hair she had been twisting through her fingers, she decided, maybe she should straighten it less. After all, she was who she was and there was nothing that she could do to change that.

**Review!**


	21. Each with a Child

**FINALLY watched NCIS's "Rekindled" and I'm pretty sure my favorite line was "I was until I got an arrow to the knee." Yes, I'm a dork. Anyway, here's your dose of Tiva. Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Child**  
><strong>

Ziva looked at Tony. She knew he was staring of the picture of himself and Jason. He was reliving the moment he saved the boy and she was afraid her partner was going to have more than a few drinks tonight. However, she could not blame him, she was shook up too after the car blew up. Too many painful memories resurfaced from the fire, especially ones about losing Tony.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ziva asked hoping her partner was willing to talk right now. He looked up.

"Yeah." He answered. "Just thinking."

"You did the right thing." She told him mentioning his heroic act from twenty years ago. He smirked.

"I know." Tony answered, "I just hope Jason can see that." He looked up at his partner.

"What made you become an agent." He questioned not wanting the subject to be completely about him.

"In Mossad or here?"

"Both, I guess." Tony answered. The woman nodded, taking a breath before answering.

"Here, family. Mossad, my sister." She told him. Thankfully, her partner knew the story. Ziva did not want to relive the moment again.

"What about you?" The agents asked.

"Here, Gibbs. Baltimore?" He stopped, but Ziva knew the answer. Jason. The agents were quiet a moment enjoying the fact they did not have to communicate verbally all the time.

"Guess we don't only have dis functional relationships in common." The man said. Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"We were both driven into our professions by kids.". He explained. Ziva internalized the answer. Her partner was right. If Tali had not died, she would not have been as willing to join Mossad. The woman was about to say something else, but Tony had gone back to his work. Smiling a weak smile, the agent went back to her own work.

**Review!**


	22. Each with a Reservation

**I watched "Playing with Fire" and loved the scene with Tony and Ziva in the naval carrier. They have such great chemistry. I'm worried about Ducky though. The will thing makes me sad. Also, I have no idea if Ziva's going to be in Palmer's wedding. So, just go with the flow on this. Anyway, here's your dose of Tiva.**

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Reservation

"I can't believe you got sea sick." Ziva teased as she and Tony were on the plane back to the States. Tony made a face at her showing his annoyance.

"Say nothing to McGoo." Tony reminded. Rolling her eyes the female agent went back to reading her book.

"What made you take up palates?" Tony asked. Ziva stared at him a moment.

"I wanted to?" She answered. The agents remained silent. Neither had anything to say, they were just happy the case was closed. Ziva smiled a moment.

"I still cannot believe Abby is best man for the wedding." Ziva stated.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure she's got a great bachelor's party set up."

"Even if it does not resemble a fraternity?" Ziva asked.

"I guess. It's not like it matters. As long as we can change Palmer's mind about those tuxes, I think we're set." Tony responded shuddering at the thought of the team in the outfits. "Does Breena have the dresses picked?"

"I would not know." Ziva responded going back to her book.

"Oh come on. If you're going to wear one—" Tony stopped. "Are you going to be in it?" Ziva shook her head as she closed her book.

"I do not think that is wise. Besides, I am not much in a wedding mood." She told him. Tony looked at his partner. There was no need to ask why, he just wished she had not kept it bottled up inside for so long.

"It'll get better. You'll want to get married again." Tony told her. Ziva looked at him, completely unsure what he was driving at.

"Or I could end up an old shrew." She stated. Tony sighed. There was no changing her mind.

"The term is old maid, but I'm pretty sure that you won't." He told her. "You are amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Tony said. "Trust me."

"Will you ever get married again?" Ziva asked.

"As long as the woman doesn't stand me up the day before." Tony answered. Ziva nodded as she internalized the answer.

"Well then, I guess we can at least be happy for him." Ziva stated. Tony nodded, "Yeah, we can."

**Review.**


	23. Each with a Life

"**Up in Smoke" was wicked! Palmer acting drunk was hilarious! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Life

Tony and Ziva sat in the office. McGee had gone down to the lab to console Abby on her non- bachelor party. Smirking, Ziva laughed.

"What?" Tony asked looking up at the woman still wearing the short, black dress.

"I cannot get over you and the team acting drunk." She responded. Tony smirked too.

"Palmer was worrying me a bit. I had to ask Dornaget if what we were drinking was actually apple juice." He stated before adding, "It makes me wonder what he actually acts like drunk." Ziva smirked.

"I doubt you will be sober enough to find it funny." She stated. Tony smirked back.

"As long as I'm not sober, could you not wear that dress to the wedding?" The man asked. Ziva eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" She questioned wondering if she wanted to know what was going on in her partner's mind.

"The other guys 'll hit on you." Tony said. Ziva squinted her eyes.

"Are you jealous Tony?" She teased. Tony grinned.

"No, but the bride will be." The agent quipped. Ziva looked at him curiously.

"Why would Breena be jealous of me? It is not like I am not taking Palmer from her." The woman responded. Tony smiled.

"No, she'd be jealous because you'd be prettier than her." He responded. Ziva looked at her partner for a moment studying his eyes. Noticing he was serious, she said, "Maybe Dornaget lied about that alcohol yes?" The man knew his partner was evading the comment he made. The agents were quiet for a while before either spoke again.

"Do you ever wonder about Gibbs and Ryan?" Ziva asked. Now Tony wondered what his partner was driving at. A little flustered he said, "Not really."

"You would not quit staring at them earlier this week." The woman responded reminding him of how she had to turn his head back toward the elevator.

"It's not my fault they remind me of an old married couple!" He defended before saying, "I thought you said you don't care about other people's personal lives." Ziva looked at her desk. The conversation they were having was not one she wanted. Sighing, she said, "If your father were Director of Mossad, you would want privacy too." Tony nodded. He always knew privacy was an issue for her, but now he knew how much it was needed in her life.

"Besides," Ziva started, "I do not think prying is a good idea. I might be able to find the real reason you complemented my dress." She added.

**Review!**


	24. Each with a Vow

**Ducky! Why? He's my favorite! He was in the 1950s film about the Titanic! I watched it! So happy he's signed on for next season! Anyway, Ziva and Tony were FINALLY trapped in the elevator together! All fanfic writers scream, "YES!" Now, time for the last chapter of season 9. Tell me if you want one of these for the 10****th ****season. **

**Enjoy!**

Each with a Vow

Tony slowly opened his eyes. As his mind finally became clear, he registered that his partner was against his side. With a laboured breath he said, "Ziva." The woman opened her eyes to her name being said and groaned. Neither agent was able to see in the dark elevator, so Ziva squeezed the man's hand to let him know she had heard him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. Tony nodded.

"Yeah." He stated, "You?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She answered wishing there was not debris on top of her. The woman brushed some of the dust from her jacket. The agents were quiet for a while, each trying to regain their composure.

"Guess we really won't be getting to Palmer's wedding after all." Tony said. Ziva sighed.

"He knew we would not be going Tony. I just hope it went well." She answered.

"Thought you hated weddings?" Tony teased putting his head against the wall. Ziva smiled a little.

"You do too."

"After being stood up, you wouldn't want one either." The man remarked. Ziva shut her eyes. Reminders of Ray ran through her head. She had no desire to relive the last moment she saw him, even if she did get to slap him.

"Did you mean what you said about eloping?" Ziva asked. Tony looked down at her. Of all the conversations to have, this was her choice? Tony smirked, defaulting to his age old trick: humour.

"You offering?" He joked. Ziva lightly hit him. She should have known he would joke. She would have said something, but Tony spoke up.

"I wouldn't want a huge ceremony. Too much stress. A few friends and my family would be nice though." He said seriously, "You?" Tony questioned. Ziva smiled.

"Small, but intimate." The woman stated. She played with the hem of her pants before speaking again.

"Why do you not like vows?" Ziva asked. Tony thought a moment before speaking. He did not dislike vows, he just found them boring.

"They're too long and romanticized." He finally stated.

"I think they are sweet. They tell what two people mean to each other." Ziva stated. Tony mulled over what his partner said. She had a point. Vows _were_ to tell how someone felt. Smiling, he said, "What would your vows be if you got married?"

The woman thought for a moment.

"It would depend on the person." Ziva answered. Tony nodded, "Say it was me."

"You?" Ziva questioned looking up at her partner.

"Yeah. Since we don't have anyone else." Tony responded. Ziva sighed knowing she had to tell. No one was coming to help them yet.

"I would say, 'I'm not leaving without you.' You?" She asked. Tony was speechless. She had just used the words she had told him when they were evacuating. But, they meant so much. He knew she would never leave without him. She was his partner. She had his six. She helped him get over Kate's and Jenny's deaths. She put up with his work antics _and _his father. She had been there through many ups and downs. If she did leave, he probably would go insane. It had happened to him one time before.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ziva saying his name. Though neither agent could see the other, even though their eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dim light, Tony looked down at her and said, "I couldn't live without you, I guess."

Now Ziva was speechless. Her partner would use those words as his vows to her? They seemed so trite, but spoke volumes. He had gone around the world to save her. He had pictures of her that she had told him to burn. He had killed one boyfriend in her living room and helped another pick out her engagement ring. Through everything, the man had always been there. Smiling, she squeezed his hand. He squeezed hers back.

Maybe, if they were lucky, they would get a wedding. However, neither could think of vows that were better than the ones they had just said to each other.

**Review!**


End file.
